Forgotten Memories
by yugiyukiyuseiyuma
Summary: One rainy night, a strange girl shows up at Yugi's door asking for cover from the rain. Also, she can't remember where she is from or almost anything from her past. Takes place night before Yugi Vs. Rare Hunter Part One for those of you who want to go back for a refresher. NO romance. FIRST FANFICTION!(rated T just in case)
1. Prologue

Prologue

A large knock at the the door awoke Yugi. The knock was at the front door._ I'd better go see who's at the door_, a sleepy Yugi thought. He walked down to the door and opened it. There he found a girl. She was wet, as it was raining outside.

"May I spend the night here? It's raining and I can't find anywhere else to stay," the girl said.

"Ummmm, I'll be right back," Yugi replied as he went to ask his grandfather.

"Grandpa, grandpa, wake up!" Yugi said, waking his grandfather.  
"What, what? Oh, it's you Yugi. What is it?" Grandpa asked  
"There is someone at the door asking for cover from the rain tonight."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know, but should I let her in?"  
"Yes! I'll go get a bed ready!" Grandpa said, hurriedly getting out of bed.  
When Yugi returned, the girl was still standing in the rain, waiting.  
"You can come in," Yugi told her.  
"Thank you," she said, walking in the door.  
In the better light of the shop, Yugi could see her features better. She had long black hair with red around the edges and gold streaks in the front, reaching all the way to the back. She wore an outfit much like Yugi's own uniform, but her outfit was a deep purple, much like her eyes. She wore black boots and a belt with a deck on it. She also wore purple and black pants and had two bags over her shoulder.  
"So," she asked. "What's your name?'  
"Oh, I'm Yugi. What's your name?" Yugi replied.  
"My name is-"  
"Yugi!" Grandpa called, walking into the room. "The bed's ready! Oh, my name is Solomon, Yugi's grandfather. And yours?"  
"My name is Ko," she said. "May I rest? In the morning I need to find somewhere to settle down and enroll in school."  
"Well, you can stay here as long as you need, Ko," Solomon replied.  
"Thank you, sir. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight," Yugi and Solomon replied, and the lights went out.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions *Ko's POV*

I woke up early the next morning to make breakfast for my hosts. As I cooked I tried to think of my memories before last night. I only came up with a few faint words, Egypt, Puzzle, and Dark Magician. I also remembered what I was set out to do-to find my twin brother. Now what the words and my brother had in common, I had no clue.  
"Oh!" I remarked as I burnt some rice. Sometimes thoughts can lead you in the wrong direction.  
"Good morning!" came a voice.  
"Oh! Yugi, you surprised me. Here, have some breakfast," I replied.  
"Thanks," Yugi said, sitting down to eat.  
"So anyway... Can you help me, like, enroll in school?" hoping he would say yes. The last thing I needed was no help.  
"Sure! You can come to mine if you need to! You look around my age," Yugi replied  
"Thanks," I said, sighing with relief. "I really need a guide, because at this point, I know I'm on Earth and I know why I'm here, but other than that, I have no memories of my past."  
"You mean you're not from this planet?" Yugi asked carefully.  
"Truthfully, I don't know. My memories are almost completely wiped clean."  
"Almost?"  
"I remember a few words, meanings, and my goal- to find my twin brother. He would be the key to my past and the only family I would now about..."  
"I understand. I won't judge you. In fact, I know someone that can't remember, too," Yugi replied. Relief spread through my body. "Come on. My friend Tea is meeting us outside."

*OUTSIDE*

"Tea, this is Ko. Ko, this is Tea,"Yugi said as he introduced me to Tea.  
"It's nice to meet you," I said.  
"You to," Tea replied  
"Anyway, let's go. I have to sign up for school," I sighed.  
"Well then let's go!"Tea smiled, and started running.  
"Hey, wait up!" Yugi called, running also.  
"Me too!" I called, as I started to run also.  
"So where's Joey and Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
"They're meeting us at school. Ko can meet them there if she wants to,"Tea informed Yugi.  
"OK. Come on Ko, let's go!" Yugi called.  
"Then we better hurry if I'm going to sign up yet!" I called after Yugi and Tea.  
"Race ya!" Tea called after me.  
Yugi ended up winning when we got to the school.  
"Ow!" I said as a searing pain rose up from my right ankle.  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
"It, it's just my leg. Yesterday I was practicing with my bow and arrow and one of the arrows must of bounced off of the target and skimmed my ankle. I'm OK, though," I told Yugi.  
Then Tea started freaking out. Sure, the wound had started to bleed again, but it was nothing severe.  
"Wait, you have a bow?" Yugi asked  
"Long story that I don't know. Anyway, CALM DOWN TEA!"  
"Sorry it just looks like it hurts," Tea told me  
"It's fine," I replied. At least I hoped.  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" said a boy coming around the corner.  
"Ya, I heard Tea yellin!" said another.  
"Ko, this is Joey and Tristan," Yugi said, introducing me to the boys.  
"It's nice to meet you," I said, readjusting the bandage on my ankle. "I'm Ko."  
"You better go," Yugi reminded me.  
"Ya, I still have to register for school. See ya!" I told the group as I walked to the office.  
"Bye!" Tea called after me.  
"See ya!" Tristan called.  
"Yep!" I replied, though I doubt they heard me. I was almost to the office when another word popped into my head,_school_.

I was in the right place.


	3. Signing up for trouble

Chapter 2: Signing up for trouble*Ko's POV*

Sorry, I keep forgetting the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Ko and the plot. Sorry about the long chapters, it's the only way I can write.

This was good. If this came into my head, it might have to do with my brother. Oh man, I paused, my brother. I don't even know what he looks like or what is name is, but I have to find him, no matter what. He might be the only one to tell me about me past...

I stepped into the office. It was nothing glamorous, kinda boring. Wait, kinda? Ok, very boring. The walls were all white. Just looking at it made me tired.  
I sighed. _The things I do for my brother_, I thought. Of course, at this point, thats anything.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked a woman.  
"Oh! Um ya. I'd like to register for school," I answered.  
"Showing up a little late aren't you?" the woman asked as she looked through a cabinet.  
"I guess," I replied.  
"Here, fill these out," the woman said, handing me a pile of paper and completely ignoring me. "I hope you have the money."  
"I do." I replied._ At least I hope I do_, I thought. I pulled out some green paper rectangles out of my pocket.  
I sat down at a small table near the doorway and filled out the papers. A name hit me to use as my last name- Hoshi. It rang a bell, somewhere... It bothered me that I didn't know what money was. It sounded pretty common in this world.  
When I was done, I handed the woman the papers and the green rectangle things.  
"Here," she said, handing back more than half of the rectangles back to me."This is all I need. And here is the school uniform."  
"Do you have any uniforms without, like, a skirt?" I asked with distaste.  
"A male uniform, yes."  
"Then can I have one of those, then?" I absolutely hate skirts with every cell in my body.  
" I suppose it's your choice," the woman said, handing me a blue uniform.  
" Thank you, ma'am," I replied, running to the bathroom to change so I wouldn't be late for my first class.  
The uniform looked good on me, and it was far more practical than that female skirt. You can't defend yourself well enough with a skirt on. Plus, my personality was shining through that too, I guess.  
I sighed. So many guesses. My last name, my family, my brother, heck, my life! So many questions without any answers to match. But right now is not the time to think about that, or I'm going to be late for my first class! I chided myself.  
I ran down the hallways, trying to find my class. In a rush, I ran by the door to my classroom. In an attempt to stop, I fell right in front of my . Calm down! I told myself. I gathered my new textbooks, dusted myself off, and knocked on the door. The teacher looked out, told the class something, and came out of the room.  
"Yes?" the teacher asked.  
"I'm new and this is supposed to be my first class," I told him.  
"Oh! Miss Hoshi?"  
"That's me!" I replied. _Man, was that ever cheesy!_ I thought.  
"This way," he told me, leading me into the classroom.  
We made our way to the middle of the room before the teacher spoke.  
"Class, this is Ko Hoshi. She is new and will now be attending our school. Ko, you may sit in the back row with Bakura," the teacher said, introducing me to the class.  
"That's me!" said a boy with white hair and a definite accent.  
_I don't like this guy_, I told myself. There was an evil coming from him. In my heart, I had a feeling that whoever or whatever this guy was, he isn't my friend, or wouldn't be for long.  
_Millennium_. I took a sharp breath in. I knew what they were and made the connection. The ring, eye, rod, scales, necklace, key and puzzle. I also knew that this boy had one of the seven. The things that you remember on the first day of school and you can't remember your past. What great way to start the day.

Either way, I was starting to think that I was searching for more than my brother and memory.


	4. Study Hall

Chapter 4:Study Hall

I walked into the study hall room. Sitting together was Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. I took a deep breath, prepared myself both mentally and physically, and walked over to join the group.  
"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat beside Yugi.  
"Hi Ko," Yugi replied cheerfully.  
"I have a question," I told the group. I was confused, but I was also trying to make sure that Yugi didn't ask me about my past.  
"What's your question? We're happy to help," Tristan replied.  
"What is money?" I asked. Everyone gave me a strange look, especially Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Ko can't remember her past like, well like, well you know.." Yugi started.  
"Yami," I cut-in .So much for staying away from this conversation. "Yami."  
"How did you know about him?" Tea asked me, suspicious.  
" I accidently eavesdropped last class," I told them, showing them my bracelet.  
"Whoa. What's that?" Tristan asked.  
"It's a bracelet. Each charm is a Millenium Item, just like the Puzzle and Ring. I started mindlessly playing with it last class after I remembered then discovered about Bakura's Millenium Ring. From what I gathered, when the actual Item is in use, the corresponding charm starts to glow," I responded.  
"That's crazy," Joey replied to me.  
"Then prove me wrong," I challenged.  
"I will. Wait, what?" Joey questioned.  
"Yugi, I need your help," I said, turning to the boy who played host to the greatest Pharaoh of all time, Yami, the nameless Pharaoh.  
"What do I need to do?" Yugi asked. I could hear that in his voice that he believed me, but he wanted his friends to believe me also.  
"Just make contact with the Pharaoh. That's all. I'll do the rest," I told him.  
Yugi nodded. "I'll see what I can do."  
After a few minutes the triangular gold charm representing the Puzzle had started to glow. I smiled as I touched the charm.  
"Hello," I said aloud.  
"Won't you have to think the words?" Yugi asked.  
"That is not necessary," a faint but strong voice spoke out. I glanced over by Yugi and saw an older, more royal version of Yugi standing in spirit form beside him. I knew right away that I was the only one that was able to see him.  
"Who was that?" Tristan asked, looking around.  
I started laughing. "It was the Nameless Pharaoh, Yami. Told you I could prove it."  
"Ko, that is your name, correct?" Yami asked me.  
I nodded just as the bell rang. I guess I had homework. "Yugi, I'll meet you at the river, 3 tomorrow."  
Hurriedly, both Yami and I disconnected from one another. I ran to my next class.

Tomorrow, not today, was the day of truth.


	5. Not Fully Forgotten? Part One

A/N-From now on, if a chapter doesn't say who's POV it is in, it is in Ko's POV. I noticed all of my chapters were in her POV, so this is easier. Later on I might add some other POVs, but for right now it will be in her POV. Anyways, here's the next chapter! (P.S. Merry Christmas!)

Chapter 5: Not Fully Forgotten? Part One

The next day I ran out of the game shop. I didn't know where Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle were, but I need to meet them at the river soon. I think I had collected my thoughts enough to talk about them without stumbling.  
BAM! Speaking of stumbling, I had just tripped over my own foot and land on my hands and knees. I stood again. What a klutz. I seemed to be fine so I ran to the river to meet up with Yugi and the spirit.  
I didn't know how long I'd been running, but I did finally run into Yugi. Literally. We both ended up on the ground.  
"Sorry!" I apologized. "You okay?"  
"Ya, I'm fine," Yugi said, smiling as he stood.  
"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me yell.  
WHAP!  
"Speaking of hey, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Joey asked as he moved as far away as me as possible while holding his hands to his face.  
"Sorry," I apologized. "Instincts took over on that one. You gonna be okay?"  
"Whatever. I'll be fine. Anyway, Yug, I forgot to remind ya yesterday, but we need to enter for that tournament before all those duel disks go by-by!" Joey told Yugi.  
"That's right! Ko, with you coming, I forgot. Come on, let's go right now!" Yugi replied.  
"Tristan and Tea will meet us there," Joey told Yugi. "What 'bout you Ko? You commin?"  
"Sure," I replied. "May I sign up also?"  
"Well, we can see. Right now, though, we need to get going. We can talk on the way there, okay?" Yugi replied.  
"Fine with me," I said as we started walking. "First question. What is the Battle City tournament?'  
"Well, do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked.  
I stopped in mid-step. Duel Monsters. It struck a chord.I felt the belt around my waist. Duel. I opened the compartment and found cards. I pulled them out and started looking at them. Memories started to rush back to me. Giant, real monsters, great battles, and fields of stars. Beautiful stars as far as the eye could see and farther. And as fast as the memories came, they faded back into the mist of the past.  
"Ko?" Yugi asked. I hadn't noticed that they had stopped also.  
"Oh. Y-yes, I duel," I replied.  
"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, ignoring my answer for the moment.  
"Nothing. Just those words, they brought back some old memories," I replied.  
"Anyway, Battle City is a Duel Monsters tournament," Joey said cutting in.  
"Then, if possible, I will join you. And Yugi," I started.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we talk about, um, my past?" I wanted nothing more for someone to share what little I remembered with someone.  
"That okay with you, Joey?" Yugi questioned his friend.  
"No prob'."  
"Then yes."  
"Thank you," I whispered so quiet that no one can hear. I would finally relieved the burden of my past.


	6. Not Fully Forgotten? Part Two

Chapter 6:Not Fully Forgotten? Part 2

"So, what _do_ you remember?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Just some phrases," I replied.

"Like what?"

"_Dark Magician, Egypt, Puzzle, Millenium, _and now_, Duel Monsters,_" I replied.

"Hey! Yug has a card called the Dark Magician!" Joey replied for Yugi. Yugi smiled in reassurance and nodded.

"May I see it?" I asked.

"Of course," Yugi replied, going through his deck. He selected a card and carefully handed it to me.

It was a monster with no effect, but it was still a sight to behold. Acrossed the top were the words 'Dark Magician'. 2500 attack points of power were written at the bottom, along with the defense points. In the picture was a magician's circle of power and a man in deep purple armor. He was holding a staff and looked ready to attack at the drop of a hatch. I ran my finger along the middle of the picture and a purple pulse passed from the card to my hand. I immediately knew that there was a duel spirit inside. I also knew it's name.

"Mahad," I smiled to the two. "That's his real name. Mahad."

"Correct," a strong voice called out. "There is no connection to the outside world, so Joey will not be able to hear me, but you too will."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Ummmmmm... Who are you talking to?" Joey asked me. Yugi and I started laughing, and Yami had an amused smile on his face.

"Yami spoke," I explained. That didn't help much, and Joey started running around. Well, maybe 'running' isn't the right word. He was more hopping around than anything.

"Why can't I hear him?!" Joey exclaimed, still bouncing around. "This is an, um, what's the word?"

"Outrage?" I answered for him. I didn't wait for him to respond before continuing. "I have an idea for you to listen in if you would be quiet and stop jumping around like a rabbit."

He stopped moving right away and stood straight up. Unfortunately, he was in mid-jump, so he landed with straight legs.

"Yow!" he yelled as he landed. I stifled a laugh and went to help him up.

"You'll be fine. Now, stand up," I asked/ordered as I held out my hand.

"Ya, ya, ya. Alright, I'm gettin' up," Joey replied.

"Now, stand still and shut up," I told him. He obligated.

I also stood motionless. The words I needed came to me like a gentle breeze, able to be heard but yet not the clearest.

"Speak and be heard," I muttered under my breath in a language other than what was spoken in Japan. I placed three fingers on his forehead and a golden light passed from my fingers to Joeys forehead.

"There. You're tuned in now," I said, fingers smoking slightly.

I glanced at Yugi. Both he, and the Pharaoh, looked at me astonished and confused. The Pharaoh's look was also that of amazement and awe.

"You, you spoke in a different language," Yugi said, looking at me.

I smiled. "I know."

"_It was ancient egyptian,_" both me and the Pharaoh said in unision.

"Ohhkay, to weird," Joey interrupted.

I laughed. You're the one that wanted to hear him. And I believe that this proves my link to Egypt. Come on. If we delay any longer, we're not gonna make it to sign up. Now, RACE YA!" I yelled, think maybe, just maybe, the truth isn't so bad.


End file.
